


Day 2: A Terrible Dream

by Mkayswritings



Series: Sheith Angst Week 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Burns, Crash Landing, Day 2, Fever, Fever Dreams, Hallucinations, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Infection, Injury, Injury Recovery, Keith (Voltron) Whump, M/M, Major Character Injury, Recovery, Sick Keith (Voltron), Tumblr Prompt, blade of marmora, caretaker shiro, sheith angst week, writing week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkayswritings/pseuds/Mkayswritings
Summary: Day 2 (August 27): Burn // HallucinationsFever to cause hallucinations from the infected burn or burns? Mission ends badly when one of them is badly burned and in the hallucination they are seeing the other just to be really cruel and hurt them in ways that only they could. Both point of views - watch the one who is hurt and the one who experiences the hallucination- melted plastic/metal- Red gets shot down/badly damaged/metal lands on Keith somehow that is hot causing the metal/plastic of suit to burn and cause damage to his skin.





	Day 2: A Terrible Dream

**Keith’s pov**

Words still echoed in my head about today’s mission, another important one that needed to be dealt with. All of the missions were normally like that though, we were used to this by now. It came with the territory of being a paladin, the universe was in our hands because of the lions that we did pilot. People relied on us because of the threat from the Galra that loomed over our heads, a threat that needed to come tumbling down. It was unknown how long that was going to take though, the empire was large and had been expanding for ten thousand years. Things were slowly changing even if it was taking time to bring the large empire crashing down, the coalition was helpful, but it wasn’t going to be that easy to fight against them. Zarkon had control over half of the universe, he needed to be stopped before there was a chance that Earth could be overthrown. Something that the paladins weren’t going to let happen. They had their home and the rest of the universe to protect from the danger that loomed over their head, more allies were needed to help with the fight against Zarkon. There were plenty of planets to free that would help gain those allies we needed, a battle was just standing in our way first.

Allura made it clear on the importance of this mission which was why the team had been sent to different areas around the universe. We were trying to more allies while Shiro and I were heading toward the Blades because of the intel that they had gathered, intel that they thought would be helpful to us with the fight against the Galra. It never hurt to gather more intel though, Pidge and Hunk would be happy to have more information to search through especially if there was something in it that we could use. We needed all the intel that we could get against the large empire that loomed over heads still, it was a chance that we needed to take. A chance that the entire team was willing to take to get an advantage against the enemy. An enemy that had control over the universe for too long, I just hope that this information will be worth it in the end depending on what intel we are going to get from the Blades. I wasn’t going alone though since Shiro was coming with me, but we were only taking Red because of her speed just in case trouble was going to appear. Let’s just hope that no Galran fleets will decide to make an appearance or there is going to be some real trouble, my focus and Red’s speed is going to be needed the entire time. At least, Shiro will be there to give any pointers needed depending on the situation that we get ourselves stuck in. Having someone like Shiro around is helpful since he knows what to do especially if it’s something that I can’t handle on my own. There’s still much for me to learn about being a Paladin and piloting Red, the lions are different from the ships back at the Garrison. But having Shiro and Red around is making a difference since they both can help. Red wouldn’t be very happy if I allowed her to get hit anyways, the silent treatment was something that I would have to deal with later if that happened.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Silence loomed over the cockpit as a bit of time had passed since we left the castle to reach the Blade of Marmora’s base, it wouldn’t be too much longer before we would arrived though. Allura was able to get us as close as possible to the base since it was difficult to get onto the large asteroid resting between two black holes and a giant blue star. It wasn’t the first time that I had entered the base though despite how difficult it was, I just had to be ready for those black holes again. I really didn’t feel like being sucked into one again, the first time was a close call and something that I don’t want to have to deal with. Good thing Red has the speed to rely on that can get us out of sticky situations or things would of gone a lot worse for me and anyone else that was a passenger. With a small breath, I leaned against the chair before a hand rested against my shoulder

“We should be there soon, it’s starting to look familiar already.”

Glancing back at Shiro, I gave a light smile

“Looks like it, let’s hope that a black hole won’t try to eat us this time.”

Shiro chuckled while I turned my attention back to piloting Red since there still was a chance that a threat could show up at any moment. Besides I needed to be ready for when we entered the field of that star since it wasn’t an easy path to follow. It had been pretty quiet during this trip toward the base, things seemed too easy though. That was until a sudden blast hit Red from behind causing me to grip the controls tightly. A large Galran fleet appeared out of nowhere, we were in trouble... I needed to do something before they were going to catch us, they didn’t need to get their hands on any of the lions.

“Get us out of here!”

Nodding, I pushed the control forward to avoid the gunfire that was being thrown at us. Shiro was trying to get ahold of the castle, but it seemed that we were out of range or something was keeping us from being able to contact anyone. Gritting my teeth, I dodged another round of gunfire while fighters were following from behind. This was the worst situation possible for us to be in, no backup was coming unless the link was able to get through to any of our allies. Thoughts were racing through my head about what to do, escaping from this fleet wasn’t going to be easy though. Not without help...

I thought that we were going to get away, that was until a strong blast rammed into Red with a lot of force. The planet below started to get closer though while I tried to pull on the controls to get the falling lion to move, but nothing was working. The power was gone and my lion wasn’t responding to me. I couldn’t do anything to stop us from falling. The ground soon came into view as the last thing I heard was Shiro shouting

“Hang on!”

Everything went dark afterwards with the large fleet looming over our heads still.

**Shiro’s pov**

Dizziness loomed over my head as a groan escaped me because of the throbbing pain that I felt, the fall was to blame for that. I was trying to sort through my thoughts before I suddenly remembered Keith. Pushing myself up, I glanced around the cockpit looking around for him. I needed to make sure that he was okay, it didn’t take me long to come across his still form though. Metal was resting across his back though as the smell of smoke was still in the air, I had no idea where it was coming from since there was no sign of any fire. It might of died out while I was unconscious. With a groan, I forced myself up trying to ignore the pain I felt. I needed to make sure that Keith was okay if he was lucky enough to escape any major injuries from the crash. That was proven wrong once the metal was pulled off of his back revealing the damage that was hidden underneath. Damage that was going to be very hard to take care because of the limited supplies that were on Red.

Burns littered his back while the heat melted the suit that would of protected his back, the heat must of been pretty intense to cause the burns that I was looking at. Resting my fingers against his neck, I let out the breath that I was holding once I felt his pulse beat underneath them. It was reassuring to feel that pulse, Keith was still alive. I just needed to keep it that way until help was going to arrive, it was unknown on how long that was going to take before any of our allies or the castle could get here especially with that fleet that had attacked us earlier. Hopefully, the fleet isn’t there anymore or it will cause trouble for anyone that would come find us only if I can get the distress signal to work. But first thing is to take care of Keith and bandage his injuries the best that I can to avoid from having any infection set in. It would be bad if that happened. The supplies needed to be found first if the fire and crash didn’t ruin them, I hope that Coran packed everything that we would need when it came to taking care of injuries until someone would pick up on the distress signal that wasn’t Galra.

With a small breath, I rested my hand against Keith’s chestplate for a moment trying to reassure myself and him

“Okay Keith... let’s see what I can do to help you.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Keith was soon resting on a makeshift bed with the bandages wrapped around his lower back, I just hoped that I was able to get the burns taken care of in time. His back was in rough shape though because of the armor and metal that was imbedded from the fire, the next few hours were going to be critical for him though. I had to watch for any signs of infection since burns can get easily infected. I was trying to get the distress signal to work, but so far nothing was working. Red’s power level was pretty low and the damage that she received from the gunfire was pretty bad, it was going to take a bit to help the lion to get back into working order. That was something that Hunk and Pidge would have to do though, I’m sure that Allura and Coran will help also since they know more about the lions then we do. The frustration was starting to build a bit while my hands rested against the control panel trying to get the signal to work, it was the only way to alert to the castle and our allies that help was needed. I was trying to send it to the castle and to the Blades since they would be able to get here quickly, mostly for Keith’s sake. With a small breath, I decided to go check on Keith to see how he was doing and take a break from trying to get the distress signal to work. 

Taking ahold of Keith’s hand, I gave it a gentle squeeze before resting my forehead against it.

“We’ll get out of here, Keith. I promise you, everything is going to be okay.”

**Keith’s pov**

Everything felt heavy as this strange silence loomed over my head, but I felt exhausted. I just wanted to go back to sleep, but the pain was screaming at me. Going back to sleep was difficult, I wanted the pain to stop. A groan escaped my lips before it seemed like a figure was leaning over me

“...Ith.... Keith... Ssh.... It’s okay, I know it hurts.”

Shiro appeared in my line of sight as a reassuring, but worried smile was written across his lips. The throbbing pain in my back was screaming at me

“Hurts.... Make it stop...”

Fingers made their way through my hair causing me to lean into it, he was doing his best to keep me calm and reassure me that everything was going to be okay

“Okay, let me see if there is anything that can help.”

Noises were heard in the background as Shiro was searching through the kit that Coran had made, he made sure that the entire team had one. I was secretly hoping that there was something to help stop the pain, I wanted it to go away. That’s all I wanted at the moment. Soon enough, the pain did stop causing me to let out a relieved breath as Shiro’s hands held onto mine tightly giving them a gentle squeeze

“Just rest, I’ll be here if you need anything.”

Nodding, I turned my head to face him seeing the worry that still was there. Worry that wasn’t going to go away anytime soon, I hated worrying him like this though. A worried look that I had seen many times already, this was a situation that we didn’t want to be in. A situation that we wouldn’t be able to escape from, not without help anyways. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Dizziness loomed over my head as it seemed like the interior of the cockpit was spinning for some reason, I just couldn’t tell why. Shiro was working in the background trying to get the distress signal working or see if he could get in touch with the castle, it wasn’t working though. Letting out a small breath, I glanced over at him 

“Shiro...”

Turning toward me, his hand rested against my forehead causing him to let out a curse 

“Just rest okay? We should get in contact with someone soon. You’re going to be okay, Keith.”

With a nod, I leaned into his hand closing my eyes as the dizziness continued to linger. Dizziness that wasn’t going to go away anytime soon, I took Shiro’s words to heart though allowing myself to doze off causing the cockpit to fall silent once more. Leaving it to Shiro to see if we were going to be able to escape from this planet.

**Shiro’s pov**

My frustration was building as I stared at the control panel that was sitting in front of me, power was slowly returning to Red, but trying to get in contact with anyone wasn’t working. It didn’t help that Keith was getting worse by the mumbles that were coming from him, his fever rose while I was positive that the burns on his back had gotten infected. I tried my best to reassure him through the mumbles especially when the fits got really bad, the fever was causing him to have terrible dreams. Gripping his hand, I replaced the rag on his forehead while we were getting pretty low on water and I couldn’t leave Keith like this

“N..No... Stop... This isn’t you... Shiro...”

Keith’s head was resting against my chest to help ease his breathing since it got a bit worse for a bit, it seemed to help for now though. I was trying to keep him as comfortable as possible while trying to get in contact with any of our allies, things definitely weren’t in our favor at all. It was getting to the point that I wanted to give up, but I couldn’t for Keith’s sake. He needed help, he needed it now. Resting my forehead against his, my eyes closed with a slight bite of my lip

“I’m sorry, Keith.... I’m trying, I really am. Just hold on please...”

Fast breaths filled the air knowing that I wasn’t going to get an answer from him, not until he was better. A miracle was needed by this point though, it would be the only way that Keith could survive

“...Dins... Ladins.... Can you hear...? Is Kolivan.... Paladins, come in.”

With a jerk of my head, my eyes landed on the communication link hearing Kolivan’s voice come through once more

“Paladins, come in. Paladins...”

Letting out a sigh of relief, I rested my chin on top of Keith’s head

“We’re here, Kolivan. Keith needs help right away, he’s in bad shape.”

The link probably wasn’t that strong, but communication was there at least. The buzzing wasn’t helping either, but I knew that we were going to be okay. We were getting out of here, Kolivan was coming for us

“Understood, we are on our way. We will be there in five dobashes.”

A light smile graced my lips holding Keith even closer to me feeling the relief was over me, the relief that I needed to feel. Closing my eyes, I squeezed the limp hand gently to reassure myself

“We are getting out of here, Keith. You’re going to be okay, we’re going to be okay.”

**Keith’s pov**

_ My hands gripped the bayard tightly while Shiro’s familiar figure was looming over me with a dark look resting over his face. He was angry... So angry. I was trying to fend him off, but the pressure against the blade had my attention. I don’t know what happened, but Shiro suddenly changed. This wasn’t him, this anger was nothing that I had seen before. This wasn’t the Shiro that I knew _

_ “Shiro.... Please... This isn’t you.” _

_ Glowing eyes met mine as a smirk did appear across his lips _

_ “Of course it’s me, Keith. I haven’t changed, I just realized something. The Galra are too powerful to defeat, you should stop fighting.” _

_ A glare crossed my face at those words, that is something that Shiro never would say. He would fight to the end and make sure that the Galra would fall, the empire needed to fall. The reign of this empire was over, they weren’t going to have the chance to rule again. We were here to make sure of that. I wasn’t going to stop fighting though, I was here to fight against the Galra _

_ “No, I will not stop until the empire has fallen. It’s our duty to stop them, Shiro!” _

_ Eyes devoid of emotion glanced down at me once more _

_ “Then you will fail, the Galra won’t stop until they have won, Keith. I’ll make sure of that.” _

_ More pressure was forced against the bayard while the warmth from the blade moved closer to my cheek, I could feel the burning heat despite me trying to push it away. I needed to get away before Shiro had the chance to burn my skin with the blade that was coming from his arm, a arm that was built by the Galra. The Galra were to blame for what has caused Shiro to suddenly change like this, he would never do this. What happened next went by to fast for me to realize what had happened, but it was enough to cause my heart to stop. The blade that was attached to Shiro’s arm had dug itself into my stomach causing my bayard to clatter onto the ground next to me _

_ “S...Shiro...” _

_ A smirk crossed his face once again _

_ “Goodbye Keith...” _

“Keith... Keith!”

_ The cold floor was resting against my back as I watched Shiro’s form start to walk away from me, he was leaving me here _

_ “Don’t leave me...” _

“Keith! Keith! Wake up! It’s just a dream!”

Sitting up with a gasp, my chest was heaving as the darkness of the room loomed over my head. Darkness that reminded me of the weird location that appeared in my dream. Hands gently rested against my cheeks as I looked into a familiar pair of gray eyes

“Ssh... Ssh... It’s okay, you were dreaming.”

With a small nod, I let out a small breath to try and calm myself before leaning back against the pillows that were resting behind me. Shiro’s fingers ran through my hair gently as a rag was placed against my forehead

“Where?”

A reassuring smile did grace his lips while the intense pain I had felt earlier was gone, I was able to rest against the pillows comfortably

“The Marmora Base, the others are here to. We didn’t want to move you and the pods would of been useless because of the infection from the burns. Coran and one of the Blades’ doctors were able to help you though, you just need to take it easy for a bit longer.”

With a annoyed breath, I closed my eyes for a moment since laying around in bed was something that I really didn’t want to do. But I knew that Shiro wasn’t going to let me get up that easily, he probably had been sitting in this room with me while I slept. I was grateful for that since I wasn’t alone through the fevered nightmares that I had, fevered nightmares that were forgotten. The one that I had was still fresh on my mind, but I was trying to sort through it because of the confusion that was left behind from it. It felt me wondering on if it actually meant something or not, there were a lot of questions running through my head.

Food was soon handed to me though which brought me back to reality, I really wasn’t that interested in eating. But my stomach said otherwise. Taking the food, I started to eat to fill up my empty stomach

“Do you want to talk about the dream? Do you remember what happened?”

Looking up at Shiro, I shook my head

“Not really, most of it is a blur. The fever must of caused it.”

Shiro nodded before we soon settled back down taking comfort in each other, I settled myself against his chest feeling it move with each breath. We were safe in the comfort of the Marmoran base, no enemies to worry about here. With a content sigh, I did close my eyes to try and get some more rest knowing that Shiro was here to watch over me despite the fevered nightmare that I had. A nightmare that was going to loom over my head for awhile, what did it mean? Did it have any meaning?

That was something I was going to have to find out even if I had to figure out it on my own. But for now, I was going to sleep using Shiro’s chest as a pillow for a few hours.

 


End file.
